


Destiel Weddings!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, bitchfaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is nervous for some pretty important things. Involving Cas. And churches. Need I say more? Oh, and Sam pulls some pretty great bitchfaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Weddings!

Dean and Sam stood in the church, facing away from the doors. They were both in tuxes, Sam making Dean (empty) promises of pie and beer if he wore one. What Sam didn’t know was that Dean was secretly excited he could wear one. As they stood there waiting, they talked.  
“Man, I don’t know if I can do this…” Dean said, looking at his feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. Sam wasn’t fooled.  
“Yes, you can and you will. Dean, you deserve to be happy.” Sam gave his brother a bitch face, which he didn’t see because he still staring his damn feet.  
“Yeah, but-“  
“No. Dean, Cas loves you. You love Cas. It’s not rocket science. You can do this.” Sam gave his brother an encouraging smile, which his brother finally saw as he lifted his head to the sound of the door opening. The door opened to reveal Cas, cleanly shaven with his suit clean and his tie straight. Even his trench coat looked good, which Sam knew Dean appreciated. Not that he’d ever show it. God forbid he showed some emotion.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas said in his deep voice. A blush began to creep up Dean’s neck and face. He looks at Cas, then at the floor. It can’t be that interesting.  
“Hi, Cas.”  
Sam makes a bitchface at his brother. He gives Cas a withering look, as if ‘can you believe this guy?’ Cas just rolls his eyes, slightly smiling. Sam clapped his hands together, making Dean jump. He blushed even harder.  
“Okay! Let’s get this started.” Sam said cheerfully. Dean’s still looking at the ground, blush getting deeper with every passing second. As they walk down the aisle towards the waiting priest at the end, Dean hangs back to walk with Cas. Cas looks at him lovingly, but notices that Dean looks like he is about to throw up. His lips turn down slightly, and he begins to look unhappy.  
“Dean, are you alright? If you don’t want to do this, I would understand.” Cas said nervously, fidgeting with his trench coat. He looked expectantly at Dean with his big, blue puppy dog eyes. Dean looks totally surprised, as if Cas’ question caught him completely off-guard. Dean grabs Cas’ hand and squeezes tightly.  
“What? No! No, no, no, it’s not that. It’s just, uh, I’m, nervous. It’s one thing to fight wendigos; it’s another to get married. You know I’m bad with feelings, and love, and…stuff.” Dean looks at the ground before staring down at Cas’ blue eyes. The angel looked into the hunters green ones, and began to smile. Then laugh. The laugh harder. The hunter looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  
“What?” Dean demanded  
“You looked as if you were going to be sick! I thought you were reconsidering. But it turns out you were just emotionally traumatized by me! Marrying me! Oh Dean, I love you.” Dean started smiling and chuckling along with Cas. As they reached the front of the aisle, Dean squeezed Cas’ hand one last time.  
“I would never reconsider you Cas” Dean whispered. Cas giggled, actually giggled! Sam looked between the two of them, shook his head, and looked at the priest as if to say ‘aw, aren’t they adorable’. The priest smiled.  
“You know, in all my years, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone as in love as you two.” The priest said, smiling bigger. “You must have angels watching over you.” Dean looked at Cas, and Cas stared back with a small smile. Dean grinned at the inside joke, and then turned to the priest.  
“You ready?” the priest asked.  
“Oh yeah, I’ve been waiting for this forever.” Dean, grinned, Cas glancing at him and smiling. Sam pretended to gag while Dean sent him a look that could melt bricks. Sam just smiled at him.  
After a short ceremony, Cas and Dean say ‘I do’, and kiss.  
And kiss.  
And kiss. And kiss.  
When they finally break apart, it’s to Sam clearing his throat rather loudly and grinning crookedly. Dean and Cas step away from each other but continue to hold hands. Sam chuckles and the priest excuses himself to go take care of some other business.  
“So, when’s the honeymoon?” Sam asked, a little too innocently. Dean leveled a glance at him, but his attention quickly goes back to Cas.  
“Shut up Sammy.” Dean said, but with no real fire behind it. Cas just rolled his eyes and went back to staring at Dean. Sam just shook his head.  
“Come on Cas, let’s head. Sam, you coming’?”  
“I’ll catch up in a few.”  
“Okay.” Dean glanced back as they left, saying a silent thank you. Sam nods, and shakes his head again looking after the two newlyweds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Ever. Comments are appreciated :D Thanks for reading!!


End file.
